Firearms design involves many non-trivial challenges. Traditionally, semiautomatic handguns have been made with a metal frame that includes the grip. The grip portion of the frame defines a magazine well into which a magazine is installed. A slide mounts to and slides longitudinally along rails along the top of the frame as the action is cycled. The frame defines an open region adjacent and above the magazine well for the fire control group. Components of the fire control group are installed in the frame, often with a pin that extends laterally through the frame. More recently, the semiautomatic pistol has been made with a polymer grip module that defines a frame well for a separate metal frame that houses the fire control group. The frame can be installed into the grip module and may include rails for the slide. Rather than a hammer that impacts a firing pin, striker-fired handguns have a striker that is cocked and then released forward to strike the ammunition primer upon pulling the trigger.